


What Happens in Cannes

by edibleflowers



Category: Popslash
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-19
Updated: 2012-09-19
Packaged: 2017-11-14 14:12:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/516068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edibleflowers/pseuds/edibleflowers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Justin makes a new friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Happens in Cannes

**Author's Note:**

> After the reports that Justin and Antonio Banderas held hands during the ending of Shrek II, I felt compelled to write this. It's crackfic, basically.

Cannes is a whole different level from what Justin's used to. He's used to being around A-list celebrities all the time, has laughed with Stevie Wonder and danced onstage with Michael Jackson. But his experience working on _Edison_ , with some of the most incredible actors in Hollywood, and his time with Cameron and the industry functions he's attended with her, only gave him a bare taste of what movie stardom is like. It's glamour and dazzle, thin and frail, meaningless and intoxicating, and he works the charm and the smile and believes not a word of what he's told.

Of course he goes to the screening of Shrek II, since it's Cameron's movie, and he has a great time riffing from _So I Married an Axe Murderer_ with Mike Myers and grinning for the cameras. When they're seated, he's between Cameron and Antonio Banderas, with his wife Melanie Griffith on the other side, and Justin thinks dazedly, How the fuck did I get here?

The movie affects him more than he expected it to. At the end he's struggling to keep a wave of emotion down; but then a sound like a sniff registers and he glances over, seeing the unmistakable tracks on Antonio's face. He doesn't even think, just reaches over and takes the Spaniard's hand, and Antonio looks up at him with the hint of a smile. After that it doesn't seem weird at all to let himself react to the end of the movie, even though Cameron's poking him in the arm and whispering, "What? What? You dork, are you crying?"

It's picked up by the press and the next day there are stories everywhere about it, or so his assistant tells him. They laugh about it, and then she tells him he's been invited to a party Antonio's throwing tomorrow night. Justin doesn't even have to think about it, even though Cameron's already committed to another thing on someone's yacht. It's not like they're not both aware of how the games work.

* * *

The party is smaller than most of the ones Justin's been to so far, and Melanie Griffith meets him, perky and chirping in her babyish voice and offering him a flute of champagne before fluttering off to greet someone else. Justin feels like wiping his cheek off where she kissed him, but he overcomes the impulse and wanders through the suite, making the rounds, shaking hands and letting his smile do most of the work. When Antonio appears, he spreads his arms wide, and Justin laughs and hugs him, already feeling a warmth towards the older man that he generally only associates with his closer friends.

Antonio's a private person, he's learned from the people he's talked to, but he doesn't seem that way with Justin. After the champagne Justin switches to beer and they sprawl in chairs together and talk, easy, comfortable, Justin eager for acting tips and anecdotes, as always wanting to learn more about the profession into which he's just plunged. He shrugs off a compliment, when Antonio tells him that he's seen the clips from Edison and thinks he'll be great: "I don't know," he says. "We gotta see what the whole thing looks like."

"I was so nervous when I first got to be in a movie," Antonio confides, "I was throwing up the whole night before we first started shooting." Justin makes a face, and Antonio laughs. "See? You'll be fine."

"Yeah, but it's so different than what I'm used to," Justin says.

"That's why you're doing it, _si_?" Antonio arches an eyebrow, and Justin nods slowly, smiling.

* * *

Justin doesn't realize how late it is until he glances up and notices that they're the only ones left in the penthouse suite. "Shit," he says. "It's almost six, you should have kicked me out."

"It's all right." Antonio stands, but he doesn't seem eager for Justin to go; he takes his beer bottle, instead, and sets it on the bar. "You have someone to go home to, though--?" It's almost but not quite a question. Justin's not entirely sure what Antonio is implying, but the way he's leaning on the bar, lounging a little, his eyes dark, is something Justin is well familiar with. Justin licks his lips. Those dark eyes flash, and Justin feels the smile spread, slow, across his face.

"She won't mind," he says. In a softer tone, he adds, "She, uh. She thinks it's hot."

"Ah?" Antonio's own smile grows a little in answer, and he glances down and then up again. "I see. Then--we understand each other?"

Justin nods. He thinks he's been understanding Antonio all night and this is just a new facet of understanding.

* * *

As he closes the bedroom door, Antonio murmurs, "Melanie and I, we have an -- an agreement, if you will. I imagine it's not unlike that between you and Cameron. She likes me to tell her about things, afterwards."

Justin swallows and nods. For some reason it excites him, the thought that what's about to happen is going to be discussed later, maybe even cherished, used as a fantasy. When he steps up close to Antonio, it feels natural first to take his hands, holding them up between their bodies for a moment. Then Antonio tilts his head, leans in for a kiss, and Justin's eyes close as he feels the warmth and smoothness, the sweet heat of Antonio's mouth.

He slides effortlessly to his knees. Antonio's a couple of inches shorter than him, but from this angle he's tall, powerfully built, lean and strong despite his age, and his black, black hair, cropped close to his skull, emphasizes his strong bones and the depth of his whisky-brown eyes. And he's panting a little, chest heaving, and that's hot, too, Justin thinks as he unbuckles a belt, unbuttons, unzips, undoes. Antonio is hard already, the skin of his cock smooth against Justin's raspy tongue. Justin closes his eyes and takes him in; Antonio's hoarse groan echoes in Justin's ears.

He hears words only in bursts, when he takes his concentration away from his worship of Antonio's erection -- "Jesus, _Dios_ , that's good, yes, _si_ \--" and the rich voice caresses him as powerfully as a physical touch, as the movement of Antonio's hands on his own head. Justin's glad that he's enjoying it. He loves giving head, loves making someone feel so much and lose control of themselves, loves seeing what people are like in the throes of pure physical sensation. When he sinks his head as far forward as he can, taking Antonio in full deep, the Spanish-accented voice bites out a curse and there's a thump: Antonio's head falling back against the door.

"God," Antonio gasps at last into the heavy silence. "Justin--"

Justin looks up then, eyes rolling as much as they can in an attempt to convey his intent. Yes, he wants to say, come on, I can take it. He sees Antonio's bottom lip disappear between his teeth, and glee fills him even as he moves his head faster, only mostly voluntarily, Antonio's hands cupping the back of his head and now it feels like he's being used, and fuck yes, that's even better, he's throbbing with arousal and needing it, sucking hard now on Antonio's cock--

Antonio shouts and thrusts hard into Justin's bruised mouth and the spill of bitter liquid fills Justin's senses until it's all he can comprehend. He pulls back, sputtering a little, swallowing hard against it and wiping his mouth. Looking up, he can't help but smile in satisfaction. Antonio looks dazed, his eyes still lost. With a little grunt, Justin pushes up to his feet.

"I have to go," he says.

"You don't have to." Antonio touches Justin's cheek with blunt fingers, thumb resting for a moment on the fullness of his lower lip. Justin smiles, just a little rueful, and kisses the thumb.

"Can't," he says. "Cam's waiting for me."

"Ah." Antonio looks down, somehow slightly regretful, and Justin shakes his head and leans in to kiss Antonio again. "Thank you," Antonio says afterward, smiling now. "That was--."

Justin shrugs, unable to help himself. "I aim to please," he says, and slips out the door.


End file.
